1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a composition, an electronic device including the composition, and a thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and/or an electrophoretic display) include a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pair of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor panel having a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal element as a switching device, a gate line transmitting a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and a data line transmitting a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
The thin film transistor may have characteristics, for example, mobility, a leakage current, and an Ion/Ioff ratio, and/or performance of a gate insulator, determined by various factors, among which the performance of a gate insulator contacting a semiconductor is important.